The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically known as Coreopsis grandiflora, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Docorgranmoons’.
The new Coreopsis plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create uniform Coreopsis plants with numerous double-type inflorescences.
The new Coreopsis plant originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in July, 2013 of a proprietary selection of Coreopsis grandiflora identified as code number CP-0010, not patented. The new Coreopsis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer in July, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Coreopsis plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since February, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Coreopsis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.